This invention relates generally to an epoxy resin composition and, more specifically, to an epoxy resin composition capable of being cured with a minimized curing stress. The present invention is also concerned with a method of bonding articles such as a ferrite magnet and a motor yoke using the above epoxy resin composition.
One pack-type liquid epoxy resin containing a liquid epoxy resin blended with a latent curing agent is known and is used in various fields. In recent years, it has been proposed to use an adhesive for fixing a ferrite magnet to a motor yoke in lieu of fixation by bolting. For this purpose, the use of such a one pack-type liquid epoxy resin containing a liquid epoxy resin and dicyandiamide as mentioned above has been proposed. The known epoxy resin composition, however, has a problem that a curing stress is generated considerably when the amount of the curing agent and the curing accelerator is increased to such a degree that the composition can be cured at a temperature of 150.degree. C. within 10 minutes. The curing stress causes formation of cracks in the cured body and separation of the cured body from the surface to which the cured body has been bonded.